1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improving caching algorithms, and in particular to maintaining a stable history of evicted memory pages.
2. Background Information
Cache memory management algorithms have been an area of active research for many decades. Cache memories are implemented in processors, operating systems, storage controllers, databases, web servers, application servers and applications. One reason caching is popular is because it is a very effective technique for reducing latency and reducing memory space load on lower levels of memory hierarchy. Caching continues to be an area of active research for caching solutions in increasing hit-rates for different workload scenarios. Any incremental increase in hit-rate has a substantial impact on performance, which is often perceivable by a user in terms of improved latency and throughput.